


Let's hear it (for you)

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom Allison, F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Allison has a kink, she also has a thing for Vanya and Klaus.





	Let's hear it (for you)

It's both Vanya and Klaus. Allison realized, that she wanted. One or the other had always been what she had been told but honestly in this day and age. Why chose? She liked them both and they both liked her and why the hell not right? 

 

It worked perfectly that Klaus and Vanya had a thing before Allison came back in the picture. Which was his this whole thing began anyway. She had walked in on Klaus fingering Vanya in the kitchen and from there on out she knew that she could get what she wanted. 

 

Which turned out was a kink that she didn't even know that she had. With Patrick he had his kinks but nothing like what Allison was into and he didn't indulge her at all. And with Klaus and Vanya it was amazing that the both of them were into just about anything. Especially Klaus. 

 

"I can't hold it." Klaus shifted on Allison's lap. She ran a hand down his back and pressed a kiss to Vanya's cheek who sat on her leg. Two fully grown people should have her in pain but she enjoyed it, having both her babies on her lap. 

 

"Come on Klaus." Vanya's twisting just as much as Klaus. She's dressed in nothing but her bra and panties: Pink lace ones that Allison had bought her. Klaus wore an equal number, a red thong that rode up his ass crack. She traced her fingertips over his back and watched as he shivered. 

 

"Yeah." Allison taunted. "Come on Klaus. Vanya had more than you to drink. She's handling this like a fucking champ. You're being a baby." 

 

Klaus moaned. Allison ran a hand over the front of Klaus' panties. He was hard, aching and small drops of either piss or precome left a spot on his pretty underwear. 

 

"Vanya has the bladder of a fucking nun. You pumped me full of drinks. More than her. I can't take this." 

 

Allison rolled her eyes and pressed hard into Klaus' crotch. He ket a few more moans, his hand flew out and grabbed Vanya's. 

 

"I can't." Klaus gritted. 

 

Allison tilted Klaus' head back. Their eyes met for a few seconds. 

 

"I heard a rumor that you could your pee just a little bit longer. " Allison grinned. She looked over at Vanya and repeated the words. 

 

"Fuck." Vanya and Klaus gritted out together. Klaus was much more likely to piss himself, to break out of the rumor before Vanya and Allison kind of wanted it. 

 

A few minutes pass

 

"Vanya. Baby girl, Stroke Klaus through his panties for me." Allison ordered. Vanya groaned. 

 

"Allison. Please." Klaus gasped out the moment that Vanya placed a hand over his crotch. She smirked, Allison approved. 

 

"Why baby? You're already further along than Vanya. Why not piss on yourself? Make yourself feel better." 

 

Klaus shook his head. It would be dangerous to defy Allison but he couldn't handle this. He reached a hand out and began stroking Vanya. 

 

If he was gonna piss, so was she. 

 

Vanya jerked her hips, tossing her head back against Allison's chest. 

 

"Fuck. Fuck." Vanya moaned. Her hand stilled over Klaus and she couldn't bring herself to finish him off. 

 

"Alli. Please." Vanya began to cry a little, Allison could hear It in her voice. "Goodness I---" 

 

Allison felt wetness on her leg, "Vanya. Fuck." 

 

Allison reached forward and swatted Klaus' hand away, rubbing the wetness on Vanya's panties. "So good. Klaus. Stand up. Piss on us." 

 

Klaus does as he's told. He stands quickly, pulled his panties to the side and takes his cock in hand. He gives it a few strokes before he's pissing over Vanya and Allison. 

 

Both girls moan loudly, Vanya gets up and dropped to her knees, Allison followed suit. 

 

Klaus finished off, his eyes flitted to the two and them covered in his piss. 

 

"Who's gonna clean me up?" Klaus asked. He looked first at Vanya, who looked at Allison with pleading eyes. 

 

"Go ahead." 

 

Vanya took Klaus into her mouth as Allison laid back against the chair and began rubbing her pussy, watching her lovers. 

 

Allison closed her eyes, head tossed back as she heard Klaus shout out Vanya's name. Her own orgasm reached the surface. Allison shivered, dipping her fingers deeper into her and fucking herself until she came. 

 

"Allison?" 

 

Allison opened her eyes; Vanya's on her. Klaus isn't too far behind. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Did we do good?" Klaus asked. 

 

Allison ran a hand through Vanya's hair and hooked a finger for Klaus to come closer. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah. You both did exceptionally well. I'm so fucking proud of the both of you." 

 

Vanya blushed and Klaus dropped his head onto Allison's chest, obviously very proud of himself. 

 

"We definitely gotta do that again. And soon." 

 

Vanya and Klaus nodded in agreement. 

 


End file.
